Gossip!
by Miyucchi
Summary: Geng motor menghadang Akashi! Kuroko disandera, Akashi menyelamatkan Kuroko dan tumbuhlah bumbu penasaran pada diri Kuroko untuk ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang pribadi Akashi! Dan yang jadi bahan Gossip di SMP Teiko tentang hubungan Kuroko dan Akashi / Oneshot / Gaje / contains AkaKuro / Enjoy! / R&R please! / Author baru :v. / Repost.


**Gossip!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki**

**Gossip! © AkaneMiyuki**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, rush, one-shot, gaje, BL, Alternate Universe.**

**Pairing: [Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya]**

**ENJOY!**

Akashi Seijurou adalah murid kelas 3 yang jarang terlihat oleh murid murid pada biasanya dan gosipnya suka berkelahi, tampangnya memang terlihat biasa, tetapi jika da yang melihat matanya. Orang tersebut akan mati beku ketakutan.

"Begitulah gossipnya," seorang laki laki bersurai hijau tua mengerling kearah pintu masuk, masih menggulung perban di jari jarinya, entah kenapa dia sangat senang menggulung perban dijari jarinya, hanya Tuhan—dan dia yang tahu.

"Di sekolah ini ada bermacam macam murid yah." Ujar seorang lainnya, kali ini kulitnya agak kelihatan hitam dan memiliki manik _navy_ yang tajam.

"Ada yang narsis…" ucapnya sambil melirik kearah seorang Ryota Kise, sang surai pirang yang terkenal karena ketampanannya dan kepopulerannya, tentu saja hal itu yang membuatnya narsis seperti yang dikatakan laki laki berkulit _tan _tadi, Aomine Daiki. Selain tampan dan popular, sebenarnya Kise punya satu kelemahan. Dia bodoh.

Yang diliriki sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Ada pula yang berwajah sangar namun otaknya kosong _nanodayo_," lanjut sang surai hijau tua—Midorima Shintarou sambil melirik kearah seorang laki laki bersurai ungu yang bisa dibilang tinggi banget—tidak suka dengan celaan temannya itu, laki laki itu, Murasakibara Atsushi—berusaha membela dirinya sendiri dan sekedar protes saja.

"Hei, apa maksudmu…?" dia itu—nanya atau protes?

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang dimaksud pun lewat dan mereka langsung menghadapkan wajah mereka kearah lain untuk tidak menatapnya dan berharap Akashi Seijuurou—tidak menatap mereka.

**BRAK!**

"Oi! Jalan pakai mata do—"

Orang yang menabrak Akashi merasakan nafasnya mulai tersenggal ketika menatap kedua mata Akashi yang warnanya berbeda—heterochromia, dan orang itu langsung mematung ditempat.

"—kau yang jalan pakai mata, _bakayaro_." Setelah insiden itu, Akashi mulai berjalan kearah lorong panjang gelap yang tak berujung dan terlihat menghilang dari pandangan.

"Yap, sesuai gossip." Kise melayangkan tatapannya kearah orang yang baru saja menabrak Akashi yang terlihat sedang menyender—menempel di dinding dekat mesin penjual minuman.

"Sebegitu mengerikannya kah?" tanya Kise penasaran, Midorima menepuk pundak Kise lalu berkata.

"Jangan coba coba mencari masalah dengannya." Mutlak, oke—Kise nurut aja deh.

"Lalu—" Kise menunjuk kearah orang yang ditabrak tadi.

"—kita apakan orang ini?" orang itu masih diam dan mematung, dengan satu keputusan, semuanya menjawab.

"Biarkan saja." Kejamnya kalian, papa bangga sama kalian nak.

**Gossip!**

Akashi Seijurou, umur 15 tahun—dikantor guru BK.

"Kau ini bisa tidak main kekerasan tidak sih?!" nah loh, dia ngapain.

"Saya tidak main kekerasan,_ sensei_." Ucapnya membela diri sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa dia jadi banyak luka begitu hah?! Mentang mentang kau anak kelas 3 dan tak lama lagi akan pindah sekolah, kau jadi sombong ya!" guru BK itu menunjuk nunjuk murid disebelahnya yang (hampir) babak belur, entah kenapa, walaupun selama ini Akashi tidak pernah melayangkan tinjunya pada siapapun kecuali pada geng motor yang biasa menganggunya.

"Saya sudah katakan kalau saya tidak main kekerasan, _sensei_." Ujarnya tenang sekali lagi, walau dalam hati sudah mencak mencak ingin segera membunuh guru ini.

"Bohong!" sang guru tetap bersikeras menuduh muridnya itu.

"Saya tidak berbohong. Untuk apa saya berbohong?" Akashi dengan nyolotnya langsung menempatkan kaki diatas meja ruang BK itu, sang guru semakin kesal lalu berdiri dan menunjuk nujuk Akashi.

"Anak kurang ajar! Diajarin sopan santun nggak sih dirumah?! Apakah orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua?!" Akashi malah menyeringai dan langsung menatap tajam gurunya itu yang sontak terdiam ditempat.

"Ah, saya lupa.. saya kan—tidak punya orangtua."

Satu gossip lagi yang membuat Akashi menjadi semakin seram disekolah itu.

Dia yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

_Well_? Hanya dia, guru BK nya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan BK dengan tampang seram, masih menyeringai dan penuh dengan hawa pembunuh, sedangkan Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya dapat mendengar dari jauh apa yang dibicarakan Akashi dan guru BK mereka itu.

Mendekat pun enggan, mereka belum mau mati muda.

Sementara itu diruangan kelas 3, Akashi sedang duduk terdiam dimejanya, tiba tiba dia merasakan mulutnya mulai diserang rasa pahit, dia ingin mengemut sesuatu.

"Oi, apakah kau punya permen?" tanya Akashi pada seorang anak bersurai _sapphire blue_ disampingnya, sebut saja namanya Kuroko Tetsuya—laki laki bertampang teflon itu mengangguk lalu merogoh kantungnya dan memberikan permen itu pada Akashi yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"_Thanks_—Tetsuya." Ucapnya, Kuroko terkejut ketika Akashi mengetahui namanya, setahunya, Akashi tidak pernah perduli tentang anak anak dikelasnya. Apalagi orang yang cukup tak menarik perhatian dan hampir tak kasat mata seperti Kuroko. Kenapa Akashi tahu namanya?

"Sama sama," dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko mengeluarkan suaranya untuk seorang Akashi.

**Gossip!**

Di siang yang hangat, terdengar canda tawa murid-murid SMP Teiko. Ya, benar sekali. Karena bel tanda pelajaran usai telah dibunyikan, mereka saling berbincang-bincang menuju keluar gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sekumpulan geng motor menghalangi pintu gerbang dan salah satu anggotanya membawa sebuah TOA dan tidak segan segan untuk menggunakannya. 

"HOIII! KELUAR KAU AKASHI SEIJUROU! KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU HARI INI!" teriaknya dengan TOA, sontak seluruh murid yang masih berada di halaman sekolah hanya dapat menutup telinga mereka, Kuroko yang paling dekat dengan gerbang juga ikut menutup telinganya.

"Oi oi, apa apaan mereka? Menghalangi jalan kita pulang!" ucap Kise memprotes, hal itu tidak digubris oleh geng motor itu dan tetap berteriak memanggil Akashi untuk segera keluar.

"Sepertinya mereka ingin Aka-_chin_ menghadapi mereka.." ujar Murasakibara tenang sambil memakan snack snack-nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini dalam situasi yang seperti ini…" Kise menatap kecewa pada Murasakibara, dia berharap kalau kesangaran Murasakibara tidak sia sia dan segera mengusir geng motor itu dengan berani, percuma sih. Soalnya dia tidak peduli.

"_Etto_, kami ingin segera pulang—tolong jangan halangi jalan—"

"Diam kau, bocah! Sekarang kau jadi sandera kami!" ucap salah satu anggota geng motor itu sembari menarik kerah Kuroko dan mendekapnya erat, sehingga Kuroko tidak dapat kabur melarikan diri.

"Akashi! Ayo keluar dan hadapi kami, pengecut! Atau nyawa bocah biru ini akan kami cabut sekarang juga!" teriak sang pemimpin geng motor menggunakan TOA lagi.

"Gawat! Kurokocchi dalam bahaya!" ujar Kise khawatir, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Bagaimana ini Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi?!" tanyanya gelagapan sehingga lupa akan image-nya yang sudah berantakan.

"Gawat…" gumam Aomine.

**BRAKK!**

Tiba tiba Akashi datang dari arah samping dan langsung menendang orang yang tengah mendekap Kuroko, Kuroko pun segera terlepas dari dekapannya dan langsung ditarik oleh Akashi, dimana Kuroko sedang tersipu hebat saat ini.

"A-akashi-_kun_?" tanyanya, Akashi tidak menatap Kuroko, melainkan melepasnya kearah Midorima, Kisa dan kawan kawannya, dengan sigap mereka menahan punggung Kuroko. Akashi yang terlihat marah langsung menghajar satu per satu anggota geng motor itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengecut? Dasar orang orang tidak tahu diri—menganggu tidur siangku saja. Kalian cari mati, ya?" Akashi menatap dingin, merasa marah karena geng motor itu telah menganggu tidur siangnya.

"_Teme_—Akashi! Berani beraninya kau membuat kami babak belur!" ucap salah seorangnya dan langsung ditonjok lagi olehnya.

"Kurokocchi tidak apa apa?!" tanya Kise sambil membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri.

"_Daijoubu mou_.." Kuroko mengangguk lalu mengusahakan dirinya yang masih bergemetar takut untuk berdiri.

Dilihatnya Akashi yang masih asyik main tonjok tonjokkan bersama geng motor tersebut dan dengan lincah Akashi berhasil menghindari semua tonjokkan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"_Bakayaro_, kalian kira aku orang lemah? Benar benar bodoh." Akashi memandang sinis satu per satu anggota yang tersisa, bagaimana bisa perkelahian ini tidak diberhentikan oleh pihak yang berwajib?

"Kalian mau pulang dengan terhormat—atau meregang nyawa kalian disini?" tanya Akashi dingin.

"_Teme_! Kami sudah berniat membunuhmu! Kami tak akan berhenti sampai sini!" tetap keras kepala, sang pemimpin geng motor langsung rubuh dibuatnya, dengan satu tendangan keras di alat vital-nya dan dikepalanya.

"Kuberi satu kesempatan lagi—pulang, atau meregang nyawa?" dengan perasaan takut dan malu—mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ dan membawa anggota anggota lainnya yang babak belur, termasuk bos mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat tendangan maut Akashi.

"Kami akan kembali besoooooooook~" teriak sang pemimpin yang sudah sadar ditengah jalan, sambil meraung raung kesakitan.

"B-bos! Tenangkan dirimu!" rajuk salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Tidaak kita akan jatuuuuh!"

Dan berlalulah geng motor itu, semakin jauh dari pandangan hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Tetsu, kau benar benar tidak apa apa?" tanya Aomine meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku baik baik saja.." Akashi melewati Kuroko tanpa bicara satu kata-pun.

"Ah! Akashi-_kun_!" panggilnya, Akashi berhenti ditempat tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"_Arigatou nee_, kau sudah menyelamatkan—"

"—tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, Tetsuya. Kalau benar itu namamu." Akashi kembali berjalan, Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Kau benar—Akashi-_kun_.." ucap Kuroko pelan, Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai kecil dan berkata.

"_Since I always win, I'm always right_." Dan semakin masuk kedalam gedung sekolahan.

**Gossip!**

"Apa.. yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko yang pagi itu sedang bersandar dekat rumahnya, menunggu dirinya untuk keluar.

"Kurasa lebih nyaman untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Akashi-_kun_, jadi boleh kan kita pergi bersama ke sekolah dan bicara tentang dirimu?" ujar Kuroko, Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya dapat terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, kau berangkat saja duluan. Aku tidak ingin berangkat dengan siapa siapa." Tolak Akashi dengan lembut, Kuroko tetap bersikeras untuk menunggui sang surai _scarlet_ dengan setia.

"Aku ingin berangkat bersama Akashi-_kun_." Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Kuroko dan tetap menolak permintaan Kuroko.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin," tolaknya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, Akashi terdiam.

"Bahkan setelah kau menyelamatkanku kemarin, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" kehabisan alasan—akhirnya Akashi setuju untuk berangkat bersama Kuroko.

**Gossip!**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, dan di halaman sudah terlihat anggota geng motor, tentu dengan lebih banyak anggota berwajah sangar dan sungguh menyeramkan, semakin menghalangi jalan mereka untuk pulang. Sepertinya mereka juga menyewa preman preman jalanan.

"Makin banyak saja penghalang jalan…" ujar Kise kesal yang (lagi lagi) jalan pulangnya dihalangi oleh geng motor dan beberapa preman disitu.

"Nah, keluar kau Akashi! Sebelum kami masuk dan menghancurkan gedung sekolahan ini!" teriak pemimpin yang kemarin (masih) menggunakan TOA.

"Mereka benar benar keterlaluan.." ujar Midorima.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Akashi keluar dan segera menghadapi mereka, dan satu persatu gugur—dan tanpa Akashi ketahui, mereka sudah merencanakan rencana busuk, yaitu menyerang Akashi secara massal, yang akhirnya luka lebam tidak dapat dihindari oleh sang emperor, namun tetap saja preman preman itu masih kalah kuat. Karena merasa akan kalah, preman preman tersebut berusaha menusuk orang terdekat diantara Akashi, dan sasarannya adalah: Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sialan kau Akashi! Akan kutusuk temanmu ini!" Kuroko hanya dapat melotot melihat pisau lipat yang diarahkan preman itu dengan cepat kearahnya.

**BRAK!**

Suara debuman keras terdengar, Akashi telah membuat preman yang akan menusuk Kuroko jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima berusaha membantu.

"Ayo kita bantu Akashi! Preman preman itu terlalu banyak!" ucap Aomine dan langsung berlari kearah kerumunan preman itu.

"Tunggu tunggu—Ki-kise, kau megang apaan.. kayanya familiar.." Kise terlihat sedang memegang benda yang berbentu seperti tempurung kura kura, berbentuk oval dan ada besi penghalangnya.

"Granat.." ucap Kise jujur, Midorima langsung memasang poker face.

"Ka-kau membawanya ke sekolah.." dan Kise mengangguk kalem seakan akan dia tidak bersalah, semakin poker face. Nah, mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi Kuroko dan Aomine untuk menjauh dari tempat karena sebentar lagi Kise akan melemparkan granat-nya kearah kerumunan preman itu.

"Aomine! Pergi bawa Kuroko ke tempat yang aman! Kise akan melemparkan granat!" _the hell_—bahkan SMP Teiko memperbolehkan murid muridnya membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu, dengan sigap Aomine membopong Kuroko lari dari kerumunan banyak orang dan langsung sana Kise melemparkan granat itu.

Akashi dan preman preman itu menghindar dari ledakan yang hebat, tanpa banyak basa basi, preman preman dan geng motor itu langsung pergi dari tempat.

"Murid murid disini semuanya gila! Ayo selamatkan diri kalian sebelum mati!" dan mereka langsung kabur, Akashi yang berdiri disamping Kuroko pun menderita luka lebam yang cukup banyak sehingga Kuroko khawatir dan memaksanya untuk segera pergi ke klinik.

"Akashi-_kun_! Lukamu banyak sekali!" Kuroko menatap Akashi khawatir, Akashi tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Aku tidak apa apa, tidak usah memperhatikan aku," ujar Akashi berbohong, sebenarnya dia merasa kesakitan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu dari raut wajahmu! Kau pasti kesakitan, ayo ke klinik! Jangan membantah!" dan akhirnya Akashi menuruti ucapan Kuroko, tidak biasanya Akashi begini, siapa yang telah membuatnya berubah?

Kuroko kah?

Atau para preman dan geng motor itu?

Atau perhatian dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuat hatinya luluh?

**Gossip!**

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah insiden geng motor itu, gossip baru muncul disekolah ini, pasalnya Kuroko yang sekarang menjadi dekat dengan Akashi, kini dicap sebagai kekasih Akashi.

"Tetsuya, semua orang memandang kita sebagai kekasih, apakah kau tidak marah akan hal itu?" tanya Akashi tiba tiba pada saat istirahat.

"Hn? Aku tidak keberatan kalau itu Akashi-_kun_." Akashi salting, Kuroko terlihat manis dimatanya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu—"

"—hn?" Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko untuk membuat Kuroko menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?" Kuroko terdiam.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

_CSSSHH_—

"Heeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Dan begitulah, kisah cinta antara sang _Scarlet_ dengan _Sapphire blue_ telah dimulai.

**END**

**A/N: Moshi moshi~ saya author baru di fandom ini, dan saya belum sepenuhnya ngerti tentang Kuroko no Basuke, karena saya juga belum pernah menonton anime-nya, saya juga belum pernah baca komiknya, saya Cuma diberitahu oleh salah satu teman saya yang kebetulan saja suka sama Akashi Seijurou ini, dan kayanya… saya gak masukin Kagami ya disini XD gomenne Kagami-kun! Dx.**

**Err.. ini Cuma repost karena ada yang saya perbaiki dari fic sebelumnya XD gomenne kalau Takao saya hilangkan XD.**

**Dan Kagami masih belum ada TwT Gomenne Kagami kun! *mewek***

**By the way, mohon Review nya! Saya masih butuh banyak bimbingan, terutama dari senpai senpai di fandom ini, onegaishimasu!**

**Arigatou nee~**

**Ja mata!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic fic lainnya!**

**Review? ^^**


End file.
